The Woodsman is the Wolf
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: The one in which Stiles is the smartest Red Riding Hood ever, and Derek is a sour Woodsman. AU, Red Riding Hood fic


**I have no idea...just a little drabble(?) I thought of and thought was a good idea to write...**

The Woodsman is the Wolf-by PS

It was innocent enough, walking through the woods, and having Derek stalk behind him carefully.

A bit annoying, but innocent enough.

He knew it though, had known it, for a long time.

Anytime there was a wolf attack in the village nestled between Beacon Hills Derek was no where to be found, and Stiles had looked.

Who else was he supposed to run to when Scott started convulsing to the sound of the wolf song? Derek was big and bad, and he could help him.

But this was something entirely different.

Derek was big, and bad, and he was also a freaking werewolf.

And now that Stiles knew he was totally going to huff and puff and blow Stiles' whole house down…maybe…most likely.

Derek made a sound behind him, something strangled, "Stiles, where are you taking us?"

The brunette paused, looking around for a moment, which didn't make much sense on his part seeing as every tree looked the same. He shrugged, "Who knows."

Derek's chest heaved quite a bit with the force of his sigh, "Ok. Well, why did you bring me out here?"

Stiles spun on the spot, the to long length of his red coat flapping with the movement, "I know Derek. I know what you are."

The taller male simply stared at him, face betraying nothing, simply remaining stoic, "And what is that?"

Stiles breathed the word, his breath puffing up in the cold air, "Werewolf."

All was still in those big woods after he said it.

Then, Derek shifted, his boots squeaking in the fresh snow, "And how did you figure this out?"

Stiles licked his lips, drawing Derek's attention to his mouth, "You always disappear when it's a full moon, when the wolf attacks. I've looked for you. And then, there's the matter with the traces of blood at your house, always after the full moon, always."

Derek just remained looking at him, letting Stiles continue, "And I swear I've seen you sniffing around me once or twice, what's up with that?"

Derek finally spoke, "I didn't bite Scott. If that's what you're wondering."

Stiles started, he had almost forgotten about Scott, "You…didn't?"

Derek shook his head, "No. I know who did though, and I know who's been attacking the village as well."

Stiles nearly leaped, "Great! Let's go and get him then!"

Derek shook his head again, "Can't. I don't know who he is when he's in his human form."

Stiles wilted, disappointed, "Oh. But…you can help Scott, right? Help him through whatever is happening with him."

Derek took a deep breath, "Yes. I think. It's different, he's a changed werewolf, I'm a born one. But I'll do my best to help him. It was be difficult though."

Stiles' brow furrowed, "What? Why?"

Derek gave him a vile look, "Your hanging around me has already been drawing attention, and now, with Scott going over to my house for me to help him, well, let's just say it'll be odd."

Stiles clasped his hands behind his back, "So, I can't come over with Scott when he goes to your house?"

Derek glanced over at him from the corner of his eye, "No. You can come over anytime, while Scott's there or not."

Stiles swore his heart skipped a beat, "Ok…um, quick question…"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You'll never stop with those. What is it this time?"

Stiles bit his lip, "It's just, well…I came across some stuff in my readings, and I don't know if it's true or not…do werewolves mate for life like regular wolves do?"

Derek stilled, turning from walking to stare at Stiles, "How did-where did you read that?"

Stiles shuffled his feet in the snow, "In some old book. I kind of stole it from the Argents house while I was there the other day."

Derek seemed frozen, only his mouth and eyes moving, "That makes sense…how were you not caught?"

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat, "Just answer my question would you?"

Derek looked him straight in the eye, "Yes. Werewolves mate for life. We recognize mates by scent and then go on to a courtship process."

Something in Stiles' brain clicked, "That's why you're always smelling me! And that's also why you seem to be everywhere I am and are always rescuing me!"

Derek looked sick to his stomach, "That's not-"

"Yes it is!" Stiles told him, emotions stirring crazily inside, "I'm your mate!"

Derek glared at him, "Yes. Happy now?"

Stiles grinned at him, "Yes, and you should be too, I mean, you're mated to one heck of a Stilinski!"

Derek rolled his eyes, grimacing, "I'll try to remember that when I'm trying not to strangle you. Now, can we go? I have to do some research."

Stiles pranced over to him, only tripping once, "Sure. But, hey, I was right about the whole werewolf thing, and it was good stuff with the books, admit it!"

Derek just went on walking, leaving a trail of footprints for Stiles to tromp through, "Oh yes, you're a real detective. Maybe you should go to college for it and everything…"

Stiles ignored him in order to stare up at the darkening sky…

**Well...that went well. I guess Peter is the Grandmother of the story, virtually innocent, but comes up and sneaks attack at the last second! Anyway...thanks for reading, and please review! Oh, and please, this is only a one-shot thing, or so it is right now. Thanks :)**


End file.
